1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of catheters and more particularly to intermittent catheters used for emptying the bladder.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Intermittent catheterization is the insertion and removal of a catheter several times a day to empty the bladder. It allows regular and complete emptying of the bladder in persons unable to urinate or completely empty their bladder without help. Such persons include those with neurogenic bladders, due for example to spinal cord injury, spina bifida or multiple sclerosis, and those with non-neurogenic bladder disorders, such as may be caused for example by infravesical obstruction due to prostate enlargement, urethral strictures and post-operative urinary retention. In these persons, intermittent catheterization is used to maintain a low bladder pressure and minimal residual urine volumes in the bladder, for good bladder and renal health.
Intermittent catheterization is the preferred method of catheterization in persons who have bladder dysfunction. Even for long-term management of neurogenic bladder, intermittent self-catheterization performed by the patient or the caregiver is preferred over an indwelling urinary catheter, because intermittent catheterization has a lower risk of complications, such as infection. Nevertheless, intermittent catheterization has an early dropout rate of about 20% among children and adolescents and complications can arise. Pain or discomfort is often experienced during catheterization, especially during initiation of the catheterization and upon removal of the catheter. Methods and techniques have been proposed to ease introduction of the catheter and initiation of catheterization, but little if anything has been done to ease the pain of removal. Such pain can include bladder spasms, a burning sensation, and even bleeding.
Consequently, there is a continuing need and interest in ways to improve intermittent catheterization.